Easter Eggs
by Blawwmkw
Summary: A collection of short oneshots for Easter featuring our favorite Max Ride crew.
1. The Dreaded Decoration

**Hi! This is my first fic, but I love reading them. These are a collection of Easter/spring short stories involving the Max Ride crew. And don't tell me it's too early, because I'm going to try to get as many in as I can! I am actually going on vacation for a couple weeks; so don't expect much updating for a while, but then I'll be back and this will be in full swing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Bambi, or Party City. (But oh how I wish!)**

****

**The Dreaded Decoration**

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty_ please?" I felt a gentle nudge at the back of my brain, telling me to follow the command, but I ignored it. Not even Angel was going to convince me to let them go through with this.

"_No!_"

"Pretty please with ice cream? And cherries and sprinkles? Mmm, sprinkles! I love sprinkles! Especially those little rainbow-colored ones! They're so _pretty, _and Max, can we get some sprinkles? And maybe some ice cream, too, because it'd be kinda weird to just east sprinkles plain, but-"

"Nudge! No!" Those two had been at it for hours, trying to convince me to do something that I just couldn't imagine doing- decorating our hotel room for Easter. I mean, we had a lot of space, but we didn't need little bunnies in every corner!

"We don't even celebrate Easter, do we?" asked Iggy.

"We can still have fun!" exclaimed Nudge. "All we need to do is decorate!

"How do we decorate for Easter?" asked Gazzy. "Like, at Halloween, you put up spooky stuff, and at Christmas, there's red and green everywhere. What do you do at Easter?"

"Bunnies!" squealed Nudge, clapping her hands together. "And little chickies! And Easter eggs, and pink streamers!"

I groaned. "No matter what you guys say, I'm not going to let you do this."

"Wanna bet?" smirked Fang smugly. I glared at him.

"Well, I do have one more thing that I could do to convince you, Max," said Nudge slyly.

"You wouldn't!" I told her, though I said it warily.

"I think she would," said Iggy with a smile.

Nudge turned to look at me, her eyes wide. Bambi eyes. She could manipulate anyone by showing her Bambi eyes, even Fang and me.

"Please, Max?" chimed in Angel. She wasn't trying her mind games again, as far as I could tell. "It's just for fun, and it can't hurt!"

"Ugh! You guys, do we really have to do this?" My defenses were falling quickly, and I could feel it.

"Just let the kids have some fun!" pleaded Total, entering the conversation. "And me, too, for that matter," he added as an afterthought.

"All right, fine," I finally gave in, and most of the flock- the younger ones- cheered. "Off to Party City."

A couple hours later, I lay under my blanket, whimpering. If I left the protection of my room, I would probably have nightmares tonight.

"Max!"

There went my hiding place.

"Max!" yelled Iggy, pounding on the door.

"Fine, I'm coming!" I called out to him, but I was sure that he could hear me coming anyways. "What do you need?" I asked him, opening the door a crack so that I could only see his head. I didn't want to catch a glimpse of the hallway.

"I'm about to cook dinner, but Nudge and Angel move _everything_, and I can't find the food that I put on the counter."

"Alright, I'll help you find it," I told him, but I hesitated at opening the door further. Little bunnies and pink streamers? I didn't think that I could handle it.

"I don't think it's that bad," Iggy told me.

"Of course you don't!" I accused him. "You can't even see it!"

"Well, I guess Fang's not to happy."

"What's the worst of it?"

"We'll, according to him, 'nothing's black.' That's bad enough to annoy him."

"Yeah." I took a deep breath. "Okay, here I go!"

The door opened. Iggy stepped to the side to give me a full view.

It was way worse than I had imagined. Pink streamers covered every inch of the walls and ceiling, and plastic grass was all over the carpeted floor. Empty plastic Easter eggs lined the walls, and stuffed rabbits and fuzzy yellow chicks were everywhere.

"They did all this?" I asked. "I mean, it's like a picture from my worst nightmare, but still. I should put those two to work more often."

"Gasman helped, too," Iggy told me. "Now lets go get my food."

I followed Iggy to the kitchen, where the scenery didn't differ in the slightest. I glanced around and saw that the kitchen counter was covered in the plastic grass as well, and one huge, giant bunny was sitting there, smack in the middle.

"Jeezum, no wonder they had to move the food."

"Yah, it's probably in the trash somewhere." I looked to my left and there stood Fang, a look of absolute disgust on his face. "What did you let them do?" he asked me.

"Have fun," I replied. Even though this sort of freaked me out, I was happy that the girls apparently had a blast. "Where are they, anyways?"

Fang pointed behind me. I looked around and saw Nudge and Angel sitting in the middle of a pile of pink plastic grass on the floor, playing mancala. Walking over, I said, "Hey, guys. You really changed this place up."

They looked up and both smiled angelically. "You like it?" asked Nudge excitedly.

"Yeah, I sort of do," I told them. "Now, where did you put the food that was on the counter?"

"It's in the bottom cupboard," said Nudge. Fang went to get the food.

"Wait, Nudge!" cried Angel suddenly. "Max hasn't seen the best part yet!"

"The best part?" I repeated warily.

"Gazzy!" Nudge yelled.

The Gasman jumped out of the door of his bedroom and into the kitchen. "Presenting," he cried, "the Easter bunny!"

And out came none other than Total, dressed in a white suit with matching ears, and- of course- a fluffy white rabbit's tail.

"You'd better all appreciate this, because this suit's itchy!" said Total, though he looked extremely happy in his costume.

Though I definitely hadn't been expected it, I laughed loudly. Suddenly the whole flock was laughing, including Total. "You're right, Angel," I said with a huge grin. "This _is _fun."


	2. The Spirit of Easter

**Hey, thanks for all of the support for the last chapter. Here's the new one, lots of Iggy and Gazzy! (Iggy's the best!) I'll be on vacation for a few weeks, then I'll have lots more for you guys when I get back. If you have any ideas, please send them via review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson, so it should be apparent that I don't own Max Ride. **

The Spirit of Easter

"So, where does this teeny wire go?" asked Gazzy.

"What color is it?"

"Red."

"Well, connect it to the black one in that blue egg. That should complete that one, so once you're done, _don't press the red button on the bottom of the egg_. Got it?"

"Okay," Gazzy agreed, and I heard him open one of the many plastic eggs that surrounded us.

Oh, how I loved making bombs! And I had gotten a great idea when Angel and Nudge had come home with hundreds of those little plastic eggs. So the Gasman and I were making mini-bombs; they didn't do much damage, we were making them for fun.

"This is awesome," Gazzy said. I could hear the smile on his face.

"I know," I replied. "And it's all in the spirit of Easter, right?"

"Right!" answered Gazzy.

Suddenly we heard someone outside the door.

"What are you guys doing in there?" I heard Max's voice come from outside the locked door. Oh boy!

"Um-nothing?" said Gazzy unconvincingly.

"Ig?" yelled Max. "Open the door!"

"Hide the eggs!" I whispered. I started grabbing eggs and handing them to Gazzy, and I heard him open a drawer. Max waited impatiently until we were done. I went over to the door and unlocked it.

As I reached for the doorknob, Gazzy whispered, "Wait!" I heard him slip a last egg into his pocket. That was close!

"All right, you two," said Max, barging into the room, "what's going on in here?"

"Like Gazzy said, nothing!" I pleaded. Max would definitely confiscate the bombs if she found them.

"Yeah, nothing!" repeated Gazzy, sitting on the edge of the bed. Big mistake.

With a boom, the small plastic egg in Gazzy's pocket went off. I heard him jump up in surprise, and Max gasped.

"Bombs!" She didn't sound all that surprised, though. "Gazzy, did it hurt you?"

"No, it was just a small one, but it burned my pocket, look!" I walked over and felt his pocket. The outside layer had been blasted away, but there was no hole in his pants. Gasman was fine, in the sense that he wasn't hurt. But now max knew about the bombs.

"Well," said Max, trying to control her shock- something that she did very well. "They _are_ small bombs, and hey- I don't mind you blowing up all the extra eggs. Just keep it to this room, and Iggy- your supervising- your responsible. Just don't hurt anything or any_one_- including yourselves."

"Wow," breathed Gazzy. "You're actually going to let us do this?"

"Yes, actually," said Max, and she sounded slightly amused. "After all, it's in the spirit of Easter."


	3. The Easter Bunny is Evil

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, I've been working on my other fan fic, Tennis with Vampires. If you are a Twilight fan and haven't checked it out, please do. And so here's my next one shot, and if you think that I am weird and random, my two words for you are "Thank you!"**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not James Patterson and do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters; I also don't own the Easter bunny (obviously- no one does!)**

The Easter Bunny is Evil

In a very small part of my consciousness, I knew that I was dreaming. I knew that I was imagining all this, though who knew where I was getting my crazy ideas from. This dream was a little out of the ordinary, and it slightly disturbed me…

_The Easter bunny is evil…_

I shivered in my sleep. An evil Easter bunny- I could see the picture in my head. Dark black with demon red eyes…a picture right out of a horror movie.

What a nightmare! Though I was unconsciously shaking with fright, the little part of me that knew I was sleeping was wondering, _Why in the world am I dreaming of an evil Easter bunny? I don't even believe in the real thing…_

_The Easter bunny is evil…_

In the room opposite Max, Fang groaned in his sleep. He was having worst of terrible nightmares. A pitch-black bunny with glowing red eyes was coming at him. _Why is he black? _Wondered the sleeping Fang. _Black is a fine color. Spooky things need to be a bit scarier than that…_

Suddenly the picture in his mind changed. The rabbit suddenly began to take on different features: Eraser-like features. _Arrgh! _Thought Fang. _Why did I have to think of that? _In his sleep, Fang curled into a ball, ready to spring, ready to fight.

_The Easter bunny is evil…_

Iggy shifted slightly in his bed. Evil bunny? Huh. That seemed slightly redundant. Nevertheless, Iggy shivered. This feeling was certainly not what you were supposed to feel on the happy holiday of Easter.

The last thought that Iggy had before falling completely into unconsciousness was this: _Blow it up…_

In the bed next to Iggy's, Gazzy was having similar thoughts.

_The Easter bunny is evil…_

_Max! _thought Gazzy. _Save me!_

_Wait a second,_ his sleeping brain thought, _I have something that Max doesn't have! Bombs! _And he proceeded to try to blow up the Easter bunny.

_The Easter bunny is evil…_

Nudge mumbled slightly in her sleep. "Evil bunny…evil bunny…evil bunny…"

_Evil bunny? _Thought Angel, who lay wide awake in the bed next to Nudge's. That was slightly odd. Only a couple of minutes ago, she had been thinking about what would happen if the Easter bunny was evil. _The Easter bunny is evil. _That's what she had been thinking. It seemed very odd to her that Nudge would be thinking the same thing. Very odd indeed.

_Wait a minute…Oh no!_ thought Angel. She must not have been paying attention! _I must have been thinking about the evil Easter bunny so hard that I sent the thought to the rest of the flock! Whoops! _Angel imagined the terrible things that her family might have been dreaming about for the past couple of minutes. She decided to fix it.

_Sorry!_ She sent out to the flock. _My mistake!_ And she then proceeded to send them all gentle thoughts of petting fluffy white bunnies in a large, peaceful field of yellow flowers. _There,_ Angel thought before drifting into sleep. _Fixed._

Before she was completely asleep, Angel heard a couple of her family members thinking, _Angel!_

In his sleep, Fang shuddered.

**I hope that you guys got the ending. Fang would think that the white bunny in the field of the flowers would actually be **_**worse**_** than the evil rabbit. So yah. Review please!!!!!!**


	4. Rabbit Inflicted Mayhem

**Hey everyone. I haven't had access to a computer for five days, but I wrote the beginning of two fanfics in my notebook. Here is the first one. Also just want to say Merry Christmas to everyone out there. Yes, these stories are about Easter, but I want to have lots of time to have as many as I can up until then. For now, enjoy the holidays, everyone, and please enjoy my newest fic. And PLEASE REVIEW! Especially with new ideas! I would love to receive some different Max Ride Easter scenarios! Please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (but I do in my dreams), I don't own PlayStation (that's more of my brother's wish), and I don't own a bunny by the name of Peter Rabbit.**

Rabbit-Inflicted Mayhem

I walked through the door, barely able to see where I was going because of the multiple bags of groceries that I had piled up in my arms. Behind me, Fang grunted. We had just walked about ten blocks with these heavy groceries; I'm uber-strong, I know, but with just the two of us carrying enough groceries for the whole flock, it was harder than you would think. Let's just say that they were too heavy to fly with. Which is very annoying.

"We're back!" I called. Quickly, I dumped the bags on the counter, and Fang did the same. We looked around- no one was in the kitchen/living room area. I found this odd, because one of the flock's favorite past times was to play video games. We deprived bird children had never had the luxury of a Play Station, so most of us had been overusing the one provided by the hotel.

"Are you guys here?" I called. Huh. Iggy was supposed to keep them in our hotel room…

"Oh no!" I heard someone whisper. It sounded like Nudge, and it came from the closest door- the room that she and Angel shared.

"Quick, hide him!"

"Where?"

"Shh!"

"You guys?" I called. What were they up to now? I gave Fang a quizzical look, and he shrugged.

Opening the door, I walked into a scene that spelled guilt all over it. Why? Because everyone had looks of complete innocence on their faces.

"Fang! Max! You're back!" cried Nudge, and she jumped up to hug me. Too bad for her- I wasn't going to be distracted.

"_What_ is going on in here?" I demanded. I directed my question at Iggy, who was sitting cross-legged at the top of Nudge's bed. I deeply regretted the fact that my death-glare had no effect on him.

"We-um…" He seemed to be deciding whether or not to tell the truth. "Err- okay. Fine." And with no further ado, he shifted the pillow behind him and pulled out something- a furry something.

"His name is Peter," said Angel, taking the creature from Iggy's arms gently. "Peter Rabbit."

Great. A rabbit. Just what we needed. I could see the question on all of their faces, so I answered before they could ask. "No, we can't keep him," I announced, and I saw a lot of hopeful faces fall.

"But isn't he cute?" asked the Gasman pleadingly.

"Yes, he's adorable," I said dryly, and heard Fang snicker. "But you guys, we can't keep a rabbit. We already have Total. Wait a minute- speaking of Total, were is he?"

"Well," Iggy began. "He sorta went ballistic when he smelled Peter. So we had to lock him in a room."

"Which room?" I asked warily.

"Don't worry, not yours!" said Nudge quickly. It looked like she- and the rest of the flock- were pretty keen on avoiding this subject.

"Which room?" Fang repeated menacingly. He didn't seem too happy about the rabbit, either, but I was slightly surprised when he backed me up.

"Um," said Gazzy. "Uh- well, yours, Fang."

"What?" roared Fang, and he raced off towards his room. I hurried off after him. I was glad that it wasn't my room because when Total got excited, he did what a lot of dogs do when they're excited- pee. _This should be interesting,_ I thought.

"Aargh!" I heard Fang yell. I rounded the corner and entered his room. Total looked up at me sheepishly, and Fang stared in horror at his small pile of clothes on the floor- they looked wet, and the smell that came from them wasn't anything like perfume, let me tell you.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Total helplessly. I almost felt sorry for him. "I couldn't help it! I just smelled the rabbit, and-"

Suddenly, he stopped. "Rabbit!" He muttered in a crazed voice, and then raced out the open door.

"Oh, boy," I muttered, and then called out, "Nudge! Take the rabbit and run! Let it go the first chance you get!"

She obviously heard me- and Total. I heard a small shriek and the front door opening. Multiple pairs of feet raced out the door- it sounded like everyone was helping the rabbit make its escape.

Total barked loudly. "I'm going to _kill_ that dog!" growled Fang, and he raced after them.

I sighed. Crossing Fang's room, I looked out the window. We were on the first story of the hotel, so everyone was already outside. I grinned, imagining what the bewildered humans must be thinking of the strange scene.

I could see Nudge racing around the side of the hotel, heading for the open field. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were right behind her. A few yards back, Total raced along on his little legs, yipping. _The scent of the rabbit and the excitement of the chase must be driving him crazy_, I thought. And bringing up the rear was Fang, constantly catching up, with a murderous expression on his face.

I turned away from the window, still grinning. Though Easter was making our lives a bit more hectic, it really was just life as usual.


	5. Peep

Okay, I won't waste too much time telling everyone that I am eternally sorry for not updating in the past couple of weeks. I was traveling with limited computer access, and now I'm making up homework a lot, so I'm trying. I wrote a couple of fanfics, though, so now I just have to type them. Just reminding you that I love reviews!

Disclaimer:

Me: Hello, Max.

Max: Um…hi?

Me: Why don't you tell all of these nice people about me owning Maximum Ride?

Max: You? Own Maximum Ride? Own _me?_ Of course you don't!

Me: Thank you very much, Max.

Peep

The morning after the rabbit incident, I lay sleepily in bed. Another morning, another day. Time to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

"Max? It's Gazzy. Can I come in?" Obviously, the peace gods weren't feeling very generous today.

"Yes, sweetie, come in." I pushed the covers back and threw my legs over the side of the bed. By the time that Gazzy was in my small room, I was standing. "Whit is it, Gazzy?"

"Um," he muttered, but then he got to the point. "Do you remember last night? With Peter Rabbit?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. Where was this going? "You know we couldn't keep him, or any other animal for that matter. Total is enough."

At the mention of other animals, Gazzy winced. That quickly confirmed my growing suspicions.

"Well," said Gazzy uncomfortably. "If you really don't want any other animals, I should probably give you this."

He moved towards my closet, and opened the door, at which I raised my eyebrows. What was he up to?

"Uh- this is Peep," said Gazzy, straightening from rummaging through my closet. In one hand he held one of my shirts, and in the other he held a fuzzy yellow chick.

"Peep!" chirped the chick.

I sighed- and then something hit me. "Gazzy, that thing slept in my _closet?_"

"Peep!" corrected Gazzy. "Yeah, but he didn't make any noise. He stays quiet in the dark."

"Peep!" cried the yellow fluff ball. "Peep! Peep! Peep! Pe-"

Gazzy quickly put my shirt over Peep, and suddenly he was silent.

"Oh." I still wasn't going to let him keep Peep, though. "Gasman, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to put him back where you found him."

"Okay," said Gazzy dejectedly, but then he brightened. "Iggy can come with me! I'll go get him- hold Peep!"

Gazzy shoved my shirt at me and raced out the door. Quietly, I lifted my shirt off the chick. He looked up at me sweetly, all yellow fluff and black eyes like beads.

"You know, Peep," I said with a small smile, "you _are_ pretty cute."

Peep, of course, had only one answer for me.

"Peep!"


	6. Easter Treats

Second update in a night! Sadly, that's a record for me. But I already had this one written, and it's pretty short. So, I hope that you enjoy this, and hopefully I'll find time to write more! (Science class is certainly where some of this "time" comes in). I would be sooo happy if every one who read this reviewed! That would be awesome, please review! Thanks, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: No, once again, I am NOT James Patterson! I don't own Maximum Ride, so deal!**

Easter Treats 

Nudge rolled the full shopping cat down the aisle. Oh, how she loved shopping- especially on her own! Then Max couldn't tell her not to put certain items in the cart, and the choice was all up to Nudge.

"The flock is going to love this!" Nudge squealed to herself. She was going to buy the ultimate Easter gift for everyone.

Reaching the checkout counter, Nudge started placing the contents of the shopping cart on the conveyor belt. She looked up and grinned sweetly at the checkout lady. Linda, according to her nameplate. Linda was looking at the items going down the black strip with confusion.

"Um, you might want to check their prices, you know," said Nudge helpfully. "So I can pay for them."

Linda narrowed her eyes, but began to check the items with a little 'beep' every time the red laser pressed over the bar code.

"Are you sure you need all of these?" asked Linda as she continued to check the bar codes and then pack them in paper bags.

"Oh, yes, my flo- _family_ are very big eaters," Nudge said earnestly, her large brown eyes wide.

Linda rolled her eyes, in an 'I don't really care, I'm just working for minimum wage' sort of manner.

Finally, all of the food was in the bag. "One hundred twelve dollars and fifty-six cents," announced Linda, and Nudge handed her the money, courtesy of Max's bank card. "Though I have no idea what you're going to do with fifty giant chocolate bunnies."

"Oh, don't worry," said Nudge cheerfully, then grabbed the bags and headed out the door. To herself, she added, "We'll think of something."


	7. Photoshoot

How sorry am I that I haven't updated in forever? Too sorry to comprehend! I love writing these, and it kills me when I'm too busy to do so! But soon, my schedule should lessen a bit and I'll be able to update a lot more. For the moment, I'll write most of my chapters while in science class.

**Anyways, I really like this chapter. It's pretty long to make up for my taking forever, so I hope you enjoy it! And I LOVE reviews, pretty much the more reviews I get the more I want to write! And if anyone has any ideas for new chapters for my fanfic, please tell me!**

**Who can find the Princess Diaries reference? Tell me if you find it!**

**One last thing- I'm letting you people know that my real-life friend zwidon has a couple of pretty good fanfics going. Check them out!**

**Disclaimer: No! I'm not Stephenie! How many times must I tell you people!?**

Photo Shoot 

"No!" There was no way. Not a single chance.

"Yes, Fang! You have to! Otherwise the photo won't be complete!" Nudge whined. She was attempting to shove a white suit into my arms, while looking up at me. I immediately looked away- now was _not _the time to get torn down by Bambi eyes.

"Nudge, deal with it. I will _not_ be forced into this." Thankfully, I wasn't looking at her face, so I didn't have to see it fall in disappointment- though I knew that it did.

"Fine," she sniffled. "But you haven't heard the end of this, Fang! You're going to do this if it's the last thing you do!"

I raised my eyebrows, and then shrugged. Nudge grabbed the white bundle, which had been dropped on the floor, and then stalked off out of my room, presumably to talk some other people into her crazy scheme. I shook my head in slight disbelief. I loved Nudge, but sometimes she was annoying- annoying enough to come up with crazy ideas for things to do that I wanted _no_ part in.

Nudge, for some unknown reason, wanted to do a photo-shoot. She wanted everyone to dress up in ridiculous Easter-themed costumes, like my being the Easter bunny. No joke! That child was crazy…

"Fang!" I groaned. Now _Max_ had to get in on this? I had expected her to veto Nudge's idea with a resounding, "No!" but now it seemed that she'd come to make me go through with the whole thing, too.

"Fang," said Max again, walking into my room. I merely looked at her skeptically. "Fang, Nudge is in her room, crying."

I raised an eyebrow. "She cares about this photo shoot that much?"

"Yeah. Everyone has agreed to it except _you_." She glared at me accusingly. "Fang, I'm not going to plead or bribe you. I'm just going to flat-out say it- get your butt into that Easter bunny outfit, or I'm going to beat it up from here to next Tuesday."

I winced. Sure, I was an amazing fighter- I could take down an Eraser with my hand behind my back. But Max? There was no way that I could beat a motivated Max in a fight. But there was also no way that she could force me into this…

Max could see my brain working, trying to figure a way out of this. To stall for time, I asked, "So what? You want to dress up? I think you'd make a cute bunny."

Max glared, but then perked up immediately. "I'm sure that you'll make an even cuter one, Fang. And no, I'm not dressing up- Nudge is going to let me be the photographer!"

I groaned. Why hadn't I though to ask Nudge if I could be the one to take the picture? Ugh! This was _not_ a good situation.

"Fine," I mumbled. "I'll do it. But you guys had better be happy."

"Oh, Nuuuuuuudge!" cried Max, and one ecstatic eleven-year-old entered my room, holding the bundle of doom.

I sighed, eyes closed. This was it. Slowly, I opened my eyes and grimaced at my reflection. Oh, no. This was worse than bad. Worse than worse.

"I am a guy who wears black, and I'm in all white," I said aloud, trying to believe it- or not believe it. I had a plain white, long-sleeved shirt on, white sweats, and plain socks on. That was bad enough for me, but there was more. My _stylish_ hair had been pulled back with a _headband_, which was connected to two tall, white rabbit ears

Sighing, I grabbed the face paint and used the mirror to apply a bunny nose and whickers. Finally. Done. Hopefully I would soon be able to get out of all this, and everyone would forget the instance. Eventually.

I tuned around and grabbed the doorknob. Oh, yeah, and one more thing- I cringed at what the mirror showed now- my backside, and on it, one very poofy, very fluffy, white bunny tail.

When I walked reluctantly into the living room, Max and Gazzy burst out laughing. Nudge grinned and came over to adjust my ears, and Angel smiled. "It's the Easter bunny!" she cried.

"Don't tell me," said Iggy with a grin. "Fang's the Easter bunny!"

"Puffy white tail and all," laughed Max, turning me around so that they could all see.

Another bout of laughter burst out across the room. "Ha, ha," I mumbled. "Hurry up so that we can get this over with."

"Now that you're here, we're ready!" squealed Nudge. It was at about that moment that my brain really started to comprehend what my flock was wearing. My mouth opened with unasked questions, but then I quickly shut it. Now wasn't the opportune time to ruin my 'strong and silent' reputation.

Nudge was obviously a chick. She was in all yellow, and had even stuck a couple of yellow feathers in her poofy hair. Iggy and Gazzy were apparently sheep, and Iggy didn't look all too happy about it. I supposed that as long as Gazzy and I were in, he was just going along. Angel was dressed as just that- an Angel. Her wings were hanging out and she wore a halo. At this, I couldn't hold back my question.

"Um, you're all animals. Why is Angel an angel?" Dang, that sounded weird on my tongue.

"Because I wanted to be one!" Angel insisted. "And Max said that angels are a part of Easter- right, Max?"

"That's right, sweetie." Max's smile from laughing at me hadn't faded. Grr.

There was also a big difference in the living room/kitchen. Along one whole wall, there was a huge white sheet, and along the ground was another one- presumably for us to stand on as our picture of doom was taken. A small digital camera was propped up on the couch. Great.

"Come on!" said Nudge excitedly, shoving me towards the hanging sheet. "Let's go!"

Slowly, we all approached the sheets. Angel steeped lightly onto the one on the ground, and then settled herself down, crossing her legs. Gazzy quickly followed her, and Iggy followed him after hearing him move.

I remained stubbornly on the edge of the carpet- until, of course, Max came up from behind me unexpectedly, and shoved me forward. Max can shove hard- I flew forward and collided with Iggy, and we both fell to the ground.

"Fang, what the heck?" asked Iggy as we untangled ourselves. "Clumsy much."

"Max pushed me," I mumbled. Iggy laughed, and Max must have heard too, because she chuckled.

"And stay there," she told me, her eyes narrowed, but the effect was slightly ruined by her gin. I scowled.

"Let's get started!" said Nudge happily. She then began to arrange us- Iggy and I in the back, Angel and Gazzy in front of us. She was going to join them in the front row when she was done 'fixing' us- she was busy adjusting Angel's halo and Gazzy's sheep ears. Nudge was apparently wise enough to stay away from Iggy and I- we probably wouldn't have been able to stand any more torture. Actually, I was having a hard enough time dealing with Iggy; he kept running his pale hands along my rabbit ears, feeling where the headband connected to my head. He kept on chuckling. I resisted the urge to slap his hand away.

"There!" said Nudge triumphantly, having successfully positioned Gazzy's tail in a way that was to her liking. She placed herself in between Angel and Gazzy, front and center. "Oh!" she almost screamed, making us all jump. "I'd almost forgotten!"

She then ran from the living room, towards her bedroom, calling, "Total! Wake up!"

After a couple of minutes, Nudge walked back into the room, carrying Total and an oddly shaped, spray-painted piece of card board.

"Urgh," grumbled Total. "What's so important that you have to wake me up?"

"We're taking an Easter photo!" said Nudge with all of the excitement of a child announcing that they were receiving a pony.

I watched as Total's eyes canned over the four of us, in our ridiculous costumes, still slightly posed for the picture. Iggy still had his hand on Gazzy's shoulder. Suddenly, Total's eyes stopped on me.

"Fang!" he said, eyes popping. "Wow! I would have never guessed to see you dressed like that! Folks, what we have here is a 'you must see it to believe it' mome-"

"Total." I spoke quietly, in a menacing tone. "Be quiet."

He rolled his eyes, but finally shut his mouth. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Here," said Nudge, putting him down. Then she quickly set up the cardboard, and I saw what it was. It was supposed to be an Easter egg, and it had a hole in it near the top. I saw what it was for as soon as Total stuck his head through it- he was like a chick peeking through a whole in the egg! Even I had to admit that that was pretty well done.

"Now we're ready!" said Nudge, readjusting herself into the picture.

"Finally," muttered Max, and she picked up the camera. "Everyone smile!"

I turned my head to see what Iggy was doing in this situation. He had managed a sort of mangled grimace. Well, I certainly wasn't going to smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the camera flash.

"Fang!" said Max flatly. "Good job. You turned your head and ruined the picture. Now we have to do it again!"

Ugh. They _had_ to draw this out, didn't they?  
"Smile!" said Max again. "Fang! Smile! Fang!"

"My mouth hurts, hurry up Fang!" complained the Gasman through his teeth.

"This is just dumb!" I snarled. The camera flashed. Oh, great. I wasn't looking forward to seeing that picture.

"There, got it," said Max with an ominous grin. We all immediately dropped our poses.

"I'm _changing,_" said Iggy firmly, and headed for the bathroom.

"Yeah," I said to myself, following him. "You won't see me in _this_ outfit again."

**I hope you liked it! I have actually written a pretty quick sequel to this chapter, I just have to type it, which I will do tomorrow. I don't really like to do this, but I'm interested in how many people are actually reading/liking my fanfic- I'll update as soon as I get five more reviews! Thanks!**


	8. Photograph

So. I'm sorry about the note that I put in my last chapter about not updating until I got five more reviews, cause if I stuck to that then my story would never be updated again. Review if you want, I appreciate it, and I love you all (thanks to zwidon, my close friend and only reviewer of last chapter).

**This is just a really short chapter, a sort of sequel thing to my last chapter. For all of you Nickelback fans out there, the first few things said by the characters are from the beginning of the song "Photograph". So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, Iggy and Gazzy would have already bombed every School and all of Itex for all it's worth. But they haven't. So I don't.**

Photograph 

"Look at this photograph!" I squealed. I was holding two photos, and the one on top showed the whole flock in costume, with everyone smiling- except for Fang. His head was turned towards Iggy, showing us all a great view of his painted-on whiskers.

"Every time I do, it makes me laugh," chuckled Max. "Let's look at the other one, Nudge!"

I put the current photo underneath the next one. This one was even funnier than last time- Fang had an expression on his face that suggested that he was about to attack the photographer.

At seeing this, Max, Gazzy, Angel and I burst out laughing. Hearing us, Iggy came over from where he was sitting on the couch.

"What's so funny?" he asked, joining our circle around the photo with little difficulty.

"Nudge just got the Easter photos, and they're hilarious!" laughed Gazzy. "By the way, how did our eyes get so red? And what the heck is on Fang's head?"

"I'm guessing that those would be the rabbit ears," said Iggy, and then added sourly, "though I wouldn't know because I can't _see_ what you guys are finding so funny."

Gazzy took that as great reasoning to explain the picture in detail to Iggy. Soon we were all laughing again, this time at his descriptions.

"…And Fang looks crazy! Like a rabid Easter bunny or something!"

"The deranged Easter bunny," chuckled Max. "Nice."

That was when Fang walked in. He didn't say anything, and when he saw the pictures, he groaned. We all laughed again.

"Whatever," he said. "Nudge, you've had your fun. At least no one else will see these."

"Um…a bit too late for that now, Fang," I said with a grin. "I've already posted the pictures on your blog!"

He stared at me in horror. "Nooooooooo!" he cried, and then ran in the direction of his laptop.


	9. Egg Hunt

**Hi! Ready for the excuse for why I haven't updated in weeks? Well, can you spell the word BUSY? B-U-S-Y! Well, if you did that successfully, then you might know. I'm really sorry! Just to let you know, I'm planning on having two more chapters after this one- unless someone can give me more ideas! Please give me ideas! So far only two people have- and they were my personal friends! Come on, people!**

Egg Hunt

"Ready-set-go!"

And they were off running. And I mean _fast_- we aren't called "genetically engineered children" for nothing.

Fang grinned next to me. "They're having fun."

I nodded in agreement. The two of us were standing in the middle of a big field, filled with lush grass and pretty flowers, and surrounded by tree. The field was a convenient ten minute's flight from our hotel, and it looked as though no other human had ever stepped foot here. I had found it yesterday, after the younger kids had begged to do an Easter egg hunt. And that was exactly what they were doing right now.

Early this morning, Fang and I had flown out here, our packs laden down with plastic eggs stuffed with candy. We had then proceeded to hide them in every imaginable place, including the shallows of gopher holes and the very tops of trees.

On my signal, my flock had raced out in search of the eggs. Not far from us, Gazzy was looking under a bush, with Iggy and his sensitive fingers helping out. Angel and Nudge were further out. As I watched, Nudge took her hands and trailed them along the ground. She abruptly changed direction and soon was beaming, a blue egg in her hands.

"Hey!" complained Angel. "That's cheating!"

I understood what she meant- Nudge had used her ability to sense emotions- such as Fang or me finding an ideal hiding spot- and used it to track down the egg. I shrugged It wasn't as if the rest of the flock didn't have powers that could help them find the eggs. In fact-

_Angel!_ I thought ferociously. _Get out of my head!_

_Sorry!_ She thought back sheepishly. _But you weren't thinking about the hiding spots anyways…_

I felt her voice drift out of my head- as weird as that sounds- and added, _And stay out!_

Fang glanced at me quizzically. "Angel," I explained. He nodded.

After another five minutes of intense searching, Iggy called from across the field, "Max, have we nearly gotten all the eggs?"  
I had been keeping tack of which eggs my flock had found, and I was pretty sure that all of the eggs were found. "Alright, guys!" I called out, my voice carrying throughout the field. "I think you've got them all!"

Soon all of us were sitting in a circle, the younger kids and Iggy examining the contents of their eggs. Iggy was organizing his candy by touch, grouping them by type- every once in a while, he unwrapped one and stuffed it in his mouth. The rest of the kids were eating some of their candy, but saving the rest. Except for Gazzy, of course. He was shoving candy in his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Not too much, Gaz." He looked at me guiltily. I didn't really care, but I also didn't want a sugar-high bird kid on my hands, either.

"Ready to go?" Fang asked from beside me.

"Sure," I replied, and then stood up and shook out my wings. "Come on, guys. Let's finish the rest of that candy back at the hotel."

My flock nodded, standing up, spreading out their wings, and stuffing the rest of their candy and empty plastic eggshells in their pockets. Within a couple of seconds, we were in the air.

"You know what I was thinking?" asked Fang, flying up next to me after we had been flying for a couple of minutes. I gave him a quizzical look, motioning for him to go on.

"They were all looking around for the eggs, searching everywhere. It made me think about the Flyboys, how they're always following us, trying to find us. Like we were just Easter eggs."

I grinned. That was a lot of talking for Fang, and an interesting comparison. "I see what you mean," I told him. "But at least there aren't Erasers chasing us anymore- at least we know that the Flyboys won't eat us like delicious pieces of candy!"

**Hope you enjoyed it, with any luck you'll be seeing the next chapter soon. Twenty-five more days until the fourth book, The Final Warning, comes out! And if you're a Twilight fan, check out my poll!**


	10. A Little Chocolate

Okay, a couple things

**Okay, a couple things. First of all, THE FINAL WARNING CAME OUT! And it was so good! I've already read it three times…one of its major flaws is its small size. And let me tell you, I had to convince myself not to add in some things in this chapter that pertain to the fourth book- I don't want to ruin the book for you people who haven't read it yet (sorry Daniel- I accidentally showed him something from the book that he probably would have preferred not to read….). **

**The second thing is, SORRY about the delay. But do you think your life is busy? It's not. I'm serious. **_**Mine**_** is, though. I'm trying, people.**

**Last, HAPPY EASTER! I am going to try **_**so hard**_** to get the last two chapters up tonight, but it might not happen, what with homework and family and all that. So wish me luck, and enjoy this chapter! By the way, it's dedicated to ****Samantha Marie Haven****, who gave me the best review I've ever received. Thanks! Also, it's dedicated to ****Trollz****, who suggested the idea for this chapter.**

A Little Chocolate

"Oh…so good…"

"I _know…_"

Iggy and Gazzy sat, locked in their room. Surrounding them, all over the floor, were boxes and boxes of chocolate bunnies that Nudge had bought a couple of days ago.

The two of them had been extremely excited when they first saw Nudge stumble in, weighed down by bags and bags filled with chocolate rabbits. However, their joy had been diminished when Max had immediately walked over and put her foot down, saying firmly that the entire flock would _share _the bunnies on Easter day.

That just hadn't cut it for Iggy and the Gasman.

Their first attempt to lay hands on the chocolate had failed- Max had planted Total to watch over the boxes at night, suspicious of them. What followed was a series of sneaky attacks, resulting in usually easy capture, sometimes involving a trap. On one of the more recent episodes, Iggy had breezed through a lock on the pantry door, only to find that his doing so had set off an alarm, alerting Max.

And now they had succeeded. After days of attempts, Iggy and the Gasman had finally managed to get their hands on the bunnies and transport them to their room- and not a moment too soon. It was Easter morning, probably four o'clock- still very dark outside.

Iggy sighed in contentment as he munched away at his chocolate. Gazzy was plowing through his bunnies like there was no tomorrow. And yet there were still _tons_ left. 

Suddenly, Iggy froze in mid-chew. Gazzy, sensing his stillness, froze also. "What is it?" he barely whispered. 

"Someone's in the hallway," Iggy muttered back. As he spoke, the doorknob to their room turned slowly, and the door was pushed open, creaking slightly. 

Fang slipped into the room, taking in the seen before him. A flash of expression crossed his face: a bit of bewilderment and some amusement. He looked at Iggy and Gazzy, who were both looking up guiltily, surrounded by chocolate.

"Hey Fang," whispered Iggy. No one questioned how he knew who it was- Iggy could tell the flock apart by even their footsteps. "Hungry?"

Fang almost chuckled. Those two- they couldn't stay out of trouble if they tried. Chocolate bunnies- but they actually probably deserved them, after all of the trouble they had gone through to get at them. 

_What the hey_, thought Fang, sitting down and reaching for a bunny. _A little chocolate never hurt anybody._


	11. Easter Dinner

Hah

**Hah! I **_**am**_** getting all of the chapters up on Easter! Success! This one and one more! I'm so proud of myself…This chapter is dedicated to Blawwfan, who you can tell is one of my friends just from the name, because he suggested the idea for this chapter. Yes, go ahead and bow- now get off my stage!**

Easter Dinner

I placed the steaming potatoes on the table. Beside me, Angel was busily making sure that all of the plates, silverware, and napkins were perfectly straight and in place.

I turned around and walked the couple of steps that it took to reach the mini-kitchen in our hotel room. "Is there anything I can help you with, Iggy?"

He was busy making stuffing. So now you're probably thinking, _The flock? Potatoes and stuffing? Silverware? NAPKINS? _And I can assure you; those sorts of thoughts were racing through my head, too.

But let me clue you in on something- one Max against an excited Angel, Gasman, Nudge, and Total, plus one Iggy who is eager to cook, doesn't stand a chance. Where's Fang in this equation, you ask? He was passive in this argument. He's a 'go with the flow' sort of guy.

So now we were having a 'fancy' Easter dinner- well, as fancy as the flock can get, anyway. The cups around the table were still the plastic, disposable kind, and don't tell the kids, but most of the other items and food ingredients for the dinner were purchased at a dollar store. So sue me.

Iggy shook his head, saying, "We're almost ready."

Alright then. I looked around to see what the rest of my flock was doing. Angel was still working on the table, and Gazzy was watching her skeptically. Nudge was also working on the table, busily attempting to place a couple of flowers in the 'perfect' position in the center of the table. The way she was concentrating and constantly moving the flowers fractions of inches from where they had previously been, she made it look extremely difficult. If arranging the flowers had been _my_ job, I would have just thrown them helter-skelter somewhere near the middle of the table and been done with it. One of the many differences between Nudge and me.

Total was eyeing a bowl of rolls that looked dangerously close to the edge of the counter. Seeing me watching him, Total winced, and the said slyly, "May I have one?"

I groaned and walked over to him, firmly placing myself between him and the warm bread. "_No,"_ I said turning around and picking up the bowl of bread. "It's for everyone to eat, _together_."

"And the last time she said that, it turned out _so_ well," I heard Iggy mutter as he walked past me, carrying a bowl of stuffing. I made the executive decision to ignore him.

After putting the rolls safely near the middle of the table, I walked back to the kitchenette. Fang was rummaging around a cupboard. "Watcha doing?" I asked.

"Looking for another plate," he answered, the back of his head towards me. "Guess one of us will just have to eat off a napkin."

I grinned. "Not if you have _these,_" I said, reaching down to a bottom shelf and presenting him with a stack of plastic plates. "Ta da!"

"Ah hah," he mumbled, taking the plates from me and setting them on the table.

"Dinner's ready!" I said loudly. Everyone moved towards the table and sat down. I heard Total say from his seat, "Finally!"

"Wow, Max," said Nudge with a huge grin on her face. "This is so great!"

I looked at her, and at the rest of my flock, all of us sitting around the table, together, with lots of steaming food in front of us. "You're right," I said, feeling one of those rare feelings of complete happiness. "All of us are together, with no one else, and we have as much food as we could want. This _is _nice."

My entire flock smiled, and then we dug in.


	12. An Interesting Ending

**So- the last chapter! Relief and a sort of sadness rush through me- my first finished fanfiction! Well, before you read the chapter, I have a couple of important things that I would like to go over:**

First, thanks so much to all of my reviewers! To the people who reviewed for the first few chapters, sorry, but I didn't reply. I am now, though. Here is a list of all of my lovely reviewers: Aviator301, Zwidon, Rainbowriter96, Blawwfan, Y.Halo.Thar, Serenity.Jones, Samantha Marie Haven, and Trollz. Thanks so much all of you, you can't imagine how much I appreciate reviews. For you guys and everyone else reading this, one last review would be appreciated, so that I can know your feelings about my writing.

For all of you Twilight fans, I actually have two fanfictions for Twilight going on right now. Feel free to check them out. Also, everyone, please subscribe to my author alert, I will be doing another Maximum Ride fanficiton soon, it will probably be another oneshot collection.

Lastly, I hope you enjoyed my story! This is a pretty weird ending, and if you don't like it, I'm sorry. Flame if you must, but I would prefer that you didn't flame on the last chapter. I mean, come on! Don't be so cold-hearted!

And without further ado, the last chapter of Easter Eggs!

An Interesting Ending

I sat on my bed, staring off into space. It was quiet- most of my flock had just left a minute earlier, headed for a park. I had decided to stay behind, to get some peace. Iggy had been put in charge of the youngsters- I wasn't sure what Fang was up to.

Lot's had happened in the past week, that was for sure. My whole flock had gone slightly crazy, doing lots of Easter-related things to get in the celebrating mood- not that we really celebrate Easter. I rolled my eyes. That wouldn't stop my flock from doing fun, or in my opinion, not so fun, activities.

I sighed. It was actually really cool to celebrate holidays. Maybe we should do it more often…both Fang and I really did need to learn how to lighten up about doing things that made our flock happy- I needed to work on that.

One minute there was silence, and the next, my bed creaked slightly. I turned quickly to find Fang sitting right next to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, his eyes looking straight into mine.

"Just thinking about the past week," I said with a shrug. "It's been pretty crazy- and sometimes fun. Photo shoots, egg hunts, rabbits…"

"I know," he answered with a small grin. "In a weird sort of way, I've kind of enjoyed it. Except for the photo shoot."

"I rather enjoyed that," I grinned wryly.

Fang suddenly got a weird look on his face- a mix between indecision and daring. I looked at him with a 'what's up?' sort of expression, and leaned forward.

And then he was kissing me. I was shocked, but before I could even organize my thoughts, he pulled away.

"What was that!?" I gasped. I tried to make my voice angry, but too much excitement shone through for my liking.

"Well, I know that we were talking about Easter, but…" he said with a grin. "Happy belated Valentines Day."


End file.
